Thorne
by LilBlackBird
Summary: What happens when Raven goes bad? Like seriously bad? Read and find out. BBRae, CyBee, RobStar, JeriKole, and Flinx.
1. Prologue

What will happen when a certain blonde haired blue eyed Titan returns? Will another disappear? Will someone die? Will someone get a new apprentice?

(Raven's POV)

Today is the day I'm gonna tell him. Crime has been slow so we should be OK. I, Rachel Raven Roth, will finally tell Beastboy I love him. I marched out of my room and into the common room.

"Beastboy?" I called. Said Titan turned around from his place on the couch.

"Yea Rae?" He responded, I gave him a small glare. "Ven." He added.

"Can we ummm…" I took a deep breath, "Talk?"

"Sure." He nodded, walking over to me. "What is it?"

"Ummm… w-w-well this is s-something I've needed t-to say for a while a-a-and ummm…" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.

"Is Timid ruling Nevermore or something?" He joked. I heard someone knock and Cyborg go to answer it.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically. "I… I j-just wanted to say that–"

"Beastboy!" A shrill female voice cut me off. We turned and saw none other than the memory-loss short-tempered, blonde-haired, blue-eyed traitor herself. Terra.

"Terra!" Beastboy yelled, running over and giving her a huge hug and a peck on the lips. M heart shattered, and Love started crying. I was overwhelmed by emotion, and I could feel new ones being born. Jealousy, Revenge, Hatred, and Bloodlust were all born in that moment. I dashed through the doors and into the hall, but I didn't stop there. I kept running until I was out of the tower and up to my waist in the ocean. Then, I let out a blood-curdling, ear-splitting, scream of pure pain. I hear the door reopen, so I disappeared in a puff of black magic.


	2. Chapter 1

(Normal POV)

Raven didn't know where she went; all she knew was that she felt like she was being shredded to pieces. She knew that she had burning red eyes, and she knew that her emotions were taking over. She screamed again.

She felt herself shift into her own demon. Her hair grew long and black, her eyes glowed black instead of red, and her uniform changed to a skintight full body suit and her cloak turned black as night.

She felt it then, in that moment, she was no longer Rachel Raven Roth, now, she was someone else. Someone who only knew pain, rage, jealousy, revenge, hatred, and bloodlust. She decided on a name for herself, it was something no one would forget.

_Titans!_

Beastboy played video games with Terra on the couch, not having a care in the world.

"Friend Beastboy, friend Terra, where has friend Raven gone? It is time for our weekly 'girl talk' and she is not in her room." Starfire said.

"Haven't seen her Star." They said simultaneously, not really listening.

"OK, I shall go look more." She said. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Titans, we have a new villain, she's attacking the city at random, just wreaking havoc. We need to stop her." Robin said as the Titans gathered in the garage.

"What's she like?" Crow asked.

"So far she's been showing incredible strength, anger, and an incredible power. It's red, and does a lot of damage like Crow's, but way worse." Cyborg responded. The team got in the T-Car.

"Where's Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"No time." Robin said. "Cyborg, let's go." Cyborg pulled out and drove towards the city. "There she is." Robin said, pointing to a floating figure with long black hair, a skintight full bodysuit, and a black cloak. Her eyes were glowing black.

"Whoa, she looks tough." Terra whispered.

"Robin, I thought you used to pride yourself on being to a crime fast." The new villainess said, smiling wickedly. Her voice was like a poison lullaby. "You're getting very slow." She said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"You'll find out when I'm done here, and trust me, you'll never forget." She said.

"Enough talk, let's fight." Robin said. "Titans, GO!" he called. The villainess didn't even flinch as the five Titans rushed at her. She merely sighed, and a red aura wrapped around each Titans ankles, suspending them upside down in the air.

"Is that it?" She asked, boredom leaking into her voice. "I thought you guys were better than that. And here I was, thinking that if I defeated you guys I'd be a legend. And I'm bored already." She mocked. Beastboy turned into a fly and escaped her grasp, only to be captured in a red sphere. Terra moved the earth, only to be dropped on her head and picked up again.

"Please refrain from harming my friends!" Starfire shouted, shooting star bolts. The villainess stepped to the side, dodging the attack. Then she wrapped Starfire's entire body in her magic.

"If you don't die, tell Silkie I said hello." The villainess said. Crow shot his white power at her, and she covered his mouth so he couldn't speak anymore. Cyborg shot his cannon at her, but she just side-stepped it and clogged his cannons with her magic. She began to speak in a very soothing voice again, putting them to sleep.

The villainess rose above the city and started carving something from one end of the city to the other with her powers. When she was done, the city now read _Thorne_. "You won't forget me Jump City, I promise." And with that, she disappeared in a flash of red magic.

_Titans!_

Thorne traveled across the country in three seconds, arriving in Steel City. "Hello, Steel City." She said. "I think it's time to call the Titans East." She mused. "But how to do it… I know!" She started attacking the main bridge and the Titans East were there in a flash. "I have to say I'm impressed, you reached me faster than the Titans West." She said.

"Girl, I don't got time for this." Bumble Bee said.

"Ahh, Bumble Bee, it's been too long since we've seen each other." Thorne sighed.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"All the Titans know me, and if they don't they will _very _soon." She said.

"Let's just get this over with." Bee said.

"As you wish." She responded, and then started brutally beating the crap out of the Titans East.

_Titans!_

"I want to know who she is. I need a full background on her _now_." Robin snapped as they got back to the tower. "She didn't even give a name." He said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Ummm… Robin… You might wanna come see this." Cyborg said, pointing to the computer screen. On it was a bird's eye view of the city, and in huge cursive letters it said _Thorne_.

"Thorne?" Robin said.

"I'm getting something… whoa… she moves fast." Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I mean, the only Titans she hasn't taken down are Hotspot and… make that just Hotspot… never mind." Cyborg looked at his leader. "She's taken down all the Titans." Cyborg said.

"DAMMIT!" Robin yelled. "Where the hell is Raven?" He traced her communicator back to her room, but she wasn't there.

"Rob, I can't find her anywhere." Cyborg said. "It's like she dropped off the face of the Earth."

"With Raven that _is _possible…" Robin muttered. "Why would she just leave us? It doesn't seem like her…" Suddenly, Beastboy jumped off the couch –where he had been kissing Terra– and ran over to the Boy Wonder.

"Robin! I just remembered something." Beastboy said.

"Spit it out!" Robin commanded.

"Before Terra came back, Raven said she needed to talk to me. She sounded really scared and nervous, like Timid." Robin raised his eyebrows, but Cyborg nodded in understanding. "She said it was important, but then Terra came in and interrupted. I ran to Terra and Rae left. I thought it was just 'cause she doesn't like Terra, so I followed her. She ran outside and into the ocean, I heard a scream, an opened the door. Instead of turning to talk to me, she just disappeared." Beastboy finished.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Robin asked angrily.

"I forgot." Beastboy responded sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure she left because she doesn't like Terra." Robin said. "No offense." He said to Terra,

"I don't think so… Her scream didn't sound angry. It was more… pained." Beastboy said.

"Maybe something hurt her…" Robin said. Suddenly, the computer screen blew up, and the lights went out in the tower.

"I don't like being searched _Sparky_!" A gentle female voice asked. "Or did your _dear leader_ the Boy_ Blunder_ tell you to?" The voice then started laughing a bright, evil, and malicious laugh.

"Where are you?" Robin screamed.

"Why don't you ask you dear friend Raven? Oh wait, she left you!" It laughed again.

"What do you know about Raven?" Crow asked.

"Catch me, then we'll talk." The voice said. Then, seemingly out of thin air, Thorne appeared. "Oh my gosh! Is that Silkie? It is!" Thorne ignored the Titans and picked up the silk worm, who gurgled happily.

"Ummm…" Beastboy said. "This is strange…" Thorne handed Silkie to a very surprised Starfire.

"Sorry, where were we? Ah yes, you have to catch me." Then she ran out of the room with speed that would make Kid Flash jealous.

"Catch her!" Crow said, following her. The rest of the Titans followed. The first person to find her was Robin.

"Hey, Robin," she said between her kick and punch, "I think I might go become Slade's new apprentice. After all, he's given me the offer seven times today." Robin started fighting harder, and she laughed. "I'll see you later _Richard_." The Boy Wonder stopped in his tracks and she planted a kick directly to his chest, knocking him over.

She fought Starfire, Terra, and Crow with ease. Finally was Beastboy. But instead of immediately fighting her, he spoke to her gently.

"Why are you targeting the Titans? Why do you hate us?" He asked, standing perfectly still. She didn't answer; she just stood there, staring at him. "Most bad guys rob banks or something , but you're different. You fight the Titans, and then carve your name and leave. Why?" She finally moved after minutes of standing still.

"I don't wanna hurt you Gar, so play dead. Please?" she said. He shook his head. "OK then…" Instead of hurting him though, she sang. (**A/N: imagine Ariel from the Little Mermaid… which I do not own) **"Ahhhhhhh-ahhhh-ahhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhhhh, ahhhhh-ahhhhhh-ahhhhhhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhhhh- ahhhhhhhhhh." Soon, Beastboy was lulled to sleep.

"Good-bye, Titans, I'll see you another day." Thorne said Then, she vanished.


	3. Chapter 2

**Previously, on **_**Thorne**_

"_Hey, Robin," she said between her kick and punch, "I think I might go become Slade's new apprentice. After all, he's given me the offer seven times today." Robin started fighting harder, and she laughed. "I'll see you later Richard." The Boy Wonder stopped in his tracks and she planted a kick directly to his chest, knocking him over. _

_She fought Starfire, Terra, and Crow with ease. Finally was Beastboy. But instead of immediately fighting her, he spoke to her gently._

"_Why are you targeting the Titans? Why do you hate us?" He asked, standing perfectly still. She didn't answer; she just stood there, staring at him. "Most bad guys rob banks or something, but you're different. You fight the Titans, and then carve your name and leave. Why?" She finally moved after minutes of standing still. _

"_I don't wanna hurt you Gar, so play dead. Please?" she said. He shook his head. "OK then…" Instead of hurting him though, she sang. (__**A/N: imagine Ariel from the Little Mermaid… which I do not own) **__"Ahhhhhhh-ahhhh-ahhhhhhhhhh, ahhhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhhhh, ahhhhh-ahhhhhh-ahhhhhhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhhhh- ahhhhhhhhhh." Soon, Beastboy was lulled to sleep._

"_Good-bye, Titans, I'll see you another day." Thorne said Then, she vanished._

**Back to now**

The rest of the Titans ran, looking for Beastboy. Finally they found him, lying on the ground unmoving.

"Oh, no! Is friend Beastboy the 'dead'?" Starfire asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No, just asleep." Cyborg responded. Said changeling then started waking up.

"Dude, that was _weird_." He said as he sat up.

"What?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"She didn't fight me. She–" Beastboy was cut off by Robin's angry voice.

"She didn't fight? Why not? She kicked all of our asses!" The others nodded on agreement. Terra was nodding incredibly fast as she had been beat the hardest.

"I don't know dude, she just asked me to play dead or something 'cause she didn't wanna hurt me." He said, shrugging.

"Maybe we have a new weapon." Robin said thoughtfully. "Since she doesn't want to hurt you, maybe we could use you to catch her."

"I'll try." Beastboy responded.

_**Titans!**_

Thorne smiled happily as she kicked down the door to Slade's 'secret' lair. Said villain then appeared quite literally out of nowhere in front of the villainess.

"Ah, Miss Thorne, I was wondering when you would come to accept my offer. Tell me about yourself, for you simply appeared one day." Slade said gently.

"No. I appeared out of nowhere for a reason, I did not _wish _for people to know my story, so they don't." She responded, holding her head high.

"Understandable." Slade nodded. "I need one thing though." He said.

"What?" She asked warily.

"I watched your little 'performance' today, and next time, don't have a soft spot for the green one. They'll be expecting it." He said. She nodded seriously. "I'm glad we understand each other, now let's go plot our next few targets."

"Our?" She asked.

"Of course, with your power, control, and relentlessness, you won't need to be an apprentice, we're partners." He responded.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said smiling. They walked into Slade's study, a room filled with books and computers.

"Please sit." Slade said courteously. Thorne took a seat and stared at the screens, her face alight with curiosity.

"Hmmm… I think I wanna go take down Kid Flash and Jinx again… no… maybe…" Her voice trailed off as she thought. Slade watched in silence as she formulated a plan. "I got it!" She exclaimed and to his credit, he didn't flinch.

"We're gonna take them all down in South America! It'll be perfect, they're gonna know where we are, but they won't be expecting me to use my powers on them! Sound good?" She added.

"What do you mean 'they won't be expecting you to use your powers'? Didn't you do that already?" He said, trying to hide his surprise. She snorted.

"Those parlor tricks? Are you _kidding _me? Those were things I used to mock them; I seriously didn't think they would work. But those Titans are weaker than I thought." She said. Even with his mask, Slade's eye gave away his fear and surprise.

"Well then your plan is flawless." Slade said in a calmly composed voice. She smiled.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes." He responded gently. "Now let's put this plan into action."

_**Titans!**_

After Cyborg fixed the lights and computers, Robin spent hours searching for Thorne through the Titan's mainframe. All the Titans –including the Titans East and Honorary Titans– were gathered in the Titans West tower, waiting for Robin to give them a signal of sorts. Meanwhile, our resident changeling and geomancer were having a very _heated _conversation about their relationship.

"Terra if you'd just let me–" He started.

"I don't want you to explain Beastboy! All I know is that while you're dating _me _you have a picture of _her _on the dresser!" She cut him off.

"Terra it's–" He tried again.

"Don't tell me it's not what it seems like because it obviously is!"

"I swear it–" He tried one more time.

"Don't even think about telling me you swear you forgot, because I won't believe it. And if you think for one minute that–"

"DAMMIT TERRA SHUT UP!" Beastboy roared. She immediately stopped talking, and Beastboy calmed down. "The reason I have a picture of Raven is because–" He was now cut off by Robin's voice over the intercom.

"Titans, report to the common room, we found her." He said.

**I bet all you guys are like 'That b**** how dare she leave us hanging like that! Evil b******!' HAHA! But you'll have to read the next chapter of **_**Thorne**_**. **

**-Yours Truly,**

**LilBlackBird**


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously, on **_**Thorne**_

_"Terra if you'd just let me–" He started._

_"I don't want you to explain Beastboy! All I know is that while you're dating __me __you have a picture of __her __on the dresser!" She cut him off._

_"Terra it's–" He tried again._

_"Don't tell me it's not what it seems like because it obviously is!"_

_"I swear it–" He tried one more time._

_"Don't even think about telling me you swear you forgot, because I won't believe it. And if you think for one minute that–"_

_"DAMMIT TERRA SHUT UP!" Beastboy roared. She immediately stopped talking, and Beastboy calmed down. "The reason I have a picture of Raven is because–" He was now cut off by Robin's voice over the intercom._

_"Titans, report to the common room, we found her." He said._

Back to now

Every Titan rushed to the Titan's West main room, to see where the newest villainess was located.

"We tracked her to South America, she leaves an oddly easy trail to follow." The Boy Wonder said thoughtfully.

"What if it's a trap?" Bumblebee said, being the leader of the Titans East, she learned to think like that.

"I've thought about that, but I can't see a way around it. We need to stop her before she can do anymore damage to the world, she practically owns it." Robin said.

"Seriously? She's that powerful?" Beastboy asked.

"She enslaved Asia into building a statue of her, Africa is now shipping all its animals to her for pets, Europe now has its own tea tax, and well, we're not doing so hot over in America." Cyborg said.

"If I was still evil, she would have been my new idol!" Jinx said in awe, Kid Flash laughed. Robin gave them both a look and they stopped.

"We need to find and destroy her, she can't be aloud to destroy the world any more. We leave in an hour." Robin said with finality. The Titans nodded and went to their respective areas to get ready.

_**Titans!**_

Thorne sat, watching the Titans get closer and closer, bit-by-bit, on the radar. They were less than a mile away now.

"They're much slower than I thought." Thorne grumbled.

"Patients partner, the time will come for you to annihilate the Titans, but for now, we wait." Slade said calmingly in his icy voice.

She sighed, unfazed by his attempts at calming her. Suddenly she popped up. "They're here!" She said excitedly. "I can finally end this." Her eyes glowed a brighter red than usual, no doubt with anticipation. She flew silently and stealthily to the room of her choice, a censor room where, if you stepped on the wrong blocks you would fall to your doom. Unless you could fly of course. But there was also that problem, if you flew in the wrong spot, you would get an electric shock. She made sure that the censors new her body and Slade's, the destroyed it so no one would tamper with it.

Robin slowly opened the door, the other Titans hot on his heels. He was surprised that they hadn't been ambushed or struck by some kind of security system. The first thing he saw was Thorne, sitting across from Slade playing chess.

"Took you long enough." Thorne stated, not even throwing a glance in his direction.

"Ah Robin, I see you have met my partner, Thorne." Slade stated mockingly.

"Partner?" All the Titans shouted. Robin then spoke alone. "But I thought she was your apprentice?" He stated, not moving from his fighting stance.

"She had enough skill, a nice wardrobe, no mercy, hated all you Titans, and won't betray me. What could I train her to do? Also, being a partner lets me call some shots, and get my hands dirty." He finished.

"I'm getting bored." Thorne grumbled.

"Her only issue? Patients." He turned to Thorne. "Go ahead." He said, nodding towards the Titans.

"Bee, I see you got someone to fix that black eye I gave you." Thorne stated smugly. Bumblebee made a very gesture using only one finger. "Terra, Robin let you come, even with your concussion? Star, you can still shot star bolts from that broken wrist? Hot spot, you're over that, cold from your trip to the north? Flash, your shoes stopped burning? And Jinx, you still haven't taken my offer to come back to the dark side? C'mon Jinx, we have waffles!" She finished. The all said or did some thing rude in return to her comments.

"C'mon Titans, don't be mean, that's my job." Robin then turned towards Beastboy who nodded. Thorne had to fight from smiling, she had been anticipating this.

"Remember last time?" The green changeling started as he walked forward from the Titans. "You said you didn't want to hurt me, you talked to me instead. Do you think we could try that again?" He asked.

Thorne walked so she was extremely close to him, she walked so close that she could feel Beastboy's breath on her face. So close he could smell her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close. Then swung her leg so if she were to let go, he would fall flat.

"The time for talk is over, it's time to fight." She stated. She released her grip on his shirt and he landed on one of the many squares that would send him spiraling down. He fell and fell and fell, stunned from the smell.

If you were someone with his acute senses, you would have noticed, that although her eyes were glowing red, there was white behind them, although her hair was black, there were purple strands, although she tried to stay firm, when she got close to him, her red glow faltered for a second, revealing purple irises. You would have smelled the scent of old books and herbal tea.

And most importantly, as he fell, you would have heard him whisper, "Raven?"

**What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? Okay, my friend made me do this because I'm normally a spoiler. So I honestly don't know what will happen next. I post stories as soon as I finish writing them, so I haven't started the next one yet. Therefore, I have no clue what will happen next! So you're not alone when you hope for the next chapter to be done soon! See you next time, on **_**Thorne**_**!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hay guise! I'm sorry I took so long with this; I had m algebra final and my Romeo and Juliet play. But anyways, I'm back with more **_**Thorne**_** and it's gonna be one of my best chapters! Are ya excited? **

**Here are some shout outs I feel like I should do:**

**Sunshineg9(Guest): I'm sorry I took so long with that chapter, I actually **_**did**_** have writers block, and my best friend gave me an idea. Also, thanks for your review!**

**Nkcandygirl****: Thank you sooo much for your review on my last chapter, it meant a lot to me.**

**Emery(Guest): Crow is Raven's older brother, I'm still trying to write his story, but I'm working on it.**

**Guest(… Do I need to say it?): This is for you! **

**Previously, on **_**Thorne**_

_"Remember last time?" The green changeling started as he walked forward from the Titans. "You said you didn't want to hurt me, you talked to me instead. Do you think we could try that again?" He asked._

_Thorne walked so she was extremely close to him, she walked so close that she could feel Beastboy's breath on her face. So close he could smell her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close. Then swung her leg so if she were to let go, he would fall flat._

_"The time for talk is over, it's time to fight." She stated. She released her grip on his shirt and he landed on one of the many squares that would send him spiraling down. He fell and fell and fell, stunned from the smell._

_If you were someone with his acute senses, you would have noticed, that although her eyes were glowing red, there was white behind them, although her hair was black, there were purple strands, although she tried to stay firm, when she got close to him, her red glow faltered for a second, revealing purple irises. You would have smelled the scent of old books and herbal tea._

_And most importantly, as he fell, you would have heard him whisper, "Raven?"_

**Present**

"Beastboy!" Terra and Starfire yelled in panic. Both of their eyes began to glow with power, enraged at what the villainess had just done. Thorne smiled sickly sweet and motioned them forward with two fingers. Starfire flew high in the air, only to drop to the ground suddenly like a dead weight.

"Starfire!" Bee called. She flew close to the ground, low enough not to get hit with a laser, and high enough not to fall because of a disappearing tile. Starfire lay there, eyes wide for the shock. "You guys handle the crazy chick, I'll take care of Star." She said.

"Titans, GO!" The Boy Wonder called. Every Titan (except Starfire, Bee, and Beastboy) charged towards Thorne, who simply yawned. **(A/N: Don't hate me, but I'm terrible at action scenes) **She put up a force field with the bat of an eyelash, stopping the Titans short. She dropped it just as suddenly, and they charged again. Kid Flash obviously got to her first, fully prepared to fight. He started running around her in circles, trying to suck away her air supply, but Thorne stuck her foot out and sent him spiraling into the wall.

Obviously, Jinx got pissed. She charged at Thorne with full speed, hexing the ground under her feet, yet Thorne just hovered above the ground, unfazed by her attempts. Jinx's power soon began to dwindle, and eventually she was exhausted. Thorne had defeated two Titans in 15 seconds. She began floating in a sitting position.

The Titans began engaging her three at a time, first was Wildebeest, Hot Spot, and Argent. Argent's red magic took on the form of a giant hammer, and began swinging at Thorne, trying to distract her from the charging Wildebeest. Yet Thorne knew he was coming, and ducked from Argent's attack in such a way that, Wildebeest was hit and swung into Argent herself. Hot Spot, who was their last resort, started shooting flames at her, which she expertly avoided. One of his shots, bounced off of the wall and hit his self, knocking him out.

Thorne took them out swiftly and in groups, Speedy Tramm and Mas y Menos, Red Star Jericho and Aqualad, Bushido Gnarrk and Kole, Killowat Herald and Pantha, Ravager Speedy and Wonder Girl, and Ravager Thunder and Lightning.

By this time, only Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby, Robin, Cyborg, and Terra were left.

"I want you guys to run okay? I don't want her to hurt you." Robin said to the kids. They all started speaking at once.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" That was Timmy crying. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" That was Teether. "No! Were gonna stay! For Waven!" Melvin said indignantly. Robin sighed, but didn't argue. He knew that ever since Raven 'babysat' them, they had a bond with her. Bobby ran at Thorne, while Melvin pressed her fingers to her temples, thinking of a new friend. Timmy cries louder, his sonic scream making visible waves. Teether stole a bird-a-rang from Robin, bit off a piece, and spit it out. Thorne didn't have a scratch on her. Thorne had some mercy because they were children, and trapped them in a large sphere of her power.

"This ends now." Robin growled. He, Cyborg, and Terra ran for her, Thorne vanished then reappeared in front of Terra. She bent over and took hold of her ankle. From there she proceeded to throw Terra into the opposite wall, leaving a huge dent. Cyborg shot his cannon, but Thorne once again disappeared and appeared in his back, shutting him down. Finally, was Robin.

"Are you happy now?" He asked as he swung his bo staff, it collided with her rib cage and she retaliated with a knee to his thigh.

"Yes. Because you stupid Titans won't let me get rid of one of you, so I took down all of you." She said smugly.

"Which 'one' did you want to take down?" He asked as he swung his leg at her ankles, knocking her down.

"That blonde bimbo, Terra." Thorne said with venom in her voice. She pushed up off her hands so her feet made contact with Robin's jaw. He spiraled backwards and landed with a thud.

"We're finished here." Slade said from his watch tower. Suddenly, there was a scream from beneath the floor. Thorne froze, it was Beastboy.

"Help! I can't hold on any longer! He– AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The cries for help were cut off by another scream, signaling that Beastboy had lost his grip. Thorne paused for a split second before deciding her course of action.


	6. Chapter 5

**Are you ready for this? I hate to say it, but the story is getting close to the end. But there will be more to come, because it****'****s not over yet!**

**Shout outs:**

**ForeverAgo2015****: I****'****ll take that into consideration, because my friend just told me the same thing.**

**Nkcandygirl****: Thanks! Your review meant a lot to me and you****'****re always so sweet!**

**Previously, on **_**Thorne**_

"_Are you happy now?__"__ He asked as he swung his Bo staff, it collided with her rib cage and she retaliated with a knee to his thigh._

"_Yes. Because you stupid Titans won__'__t let me get rid of one of you, so I took down all of you.__"__ She said smugly._

"_Which __'__one__'__ did you want to take down?__"__ He asked as he swung his leg at her ankles, knocking her down._

"_That blonde bimbo, Terra.__"__ Thorne said with venom in her voice. She pushed up off her hands so her feet made contact with Robin__'__s jaw. He spiraled backwards and landed with a thud._

"_We__'__re finished here.__"__ Slade said from his watch tower. Suddenly, there was a scream from beneath the floor. Thorne froze, it was Beastboy._

"_Help! I can__'__t hold on any longer! He__–__ AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!__"__ The cries for help were cut off by another scream, signaling that Beastboy had lost his grip. Thorne paused for a split second before deciding her course of action. _

**Present**

"Beastboy!" She screamed, diving into the hole from the fallen tile. There he was, plummeting down to the ground. She flew with insane speed, and the closer she got to him, the closer he got to the ground. She eventually decided to teleport beneath him, catching him and flying back above ground. But this time, all the Titans were awake and staring, because they heard Thorne's cry. Beastboy was unconscious, and Thorne was busing herself with trying to make sure Beastboy was okay. Yet while she was doing this, the Titans were attacking. She kept putting up force fields.

"Refrain from harming my friend please!" A now conscious Starfire shouted as she shot star bolts.

"I'm not hurting him! I'm helping!" Thorne shouted as she put up another force field.

"Why should we believe that? You didn't help any of us!" Bee said angrily.

"Are you dead?" Thorne snapped.

"No…" Bee responded.

"Then shut-up." Thorne growled as she and Beastboy disappeared.

"Where is she?" Robin shouted.

_**Titans!**_

Thorne reappeared in a secret medical wing and hooked Beastboy up to the proper machines. She was moving over him like a ghost, her hands flying to get everything working properly.

"I warned you not to have a soft spot for him." Slade snarled from behind her.

"I don't care." She snapped. "It's too late, and what's done is done."

"No, it's not too late. There is one thing you can do. You can kill him." Slade said.

"_No_." She growled.

"Why not?" Slade asked, getting very close to her face.

"I can't." She responded, turning away from him.

"Why can't you?" He asked. He had finally pushed her limits.

"**I JUST CAN****'****T!**" She screamed. Spinning around, she elbowed him right in the throat, sending him into the wall. Slade stood up, shook off the rubble, and lunged for Thorne, she tried to duck out of the way, but he caught her by her cape and swung her into the wall. **(A/N: Edna Mode, ****"****No capes!****"**** And once again, I suck at fight scenes so let****'****s do this quickly and painlessly okay?) **

They rumbled, neither one able to get the upper hand. That is, until Beastboy moaned, signaling that he was waking up, and Thorne lost her concentration for a second too long. Slade knocked her onto her back and pinned her down, then pulled out a small knife, preparing to stab her. The tip of the blade had just entered her skin when he was tackled from the side, and knocked out.

Thorne raised her head to look at her savoir, the green changeling. She stood and ran to him, falling to her knees as he hadn't gotten up yet.

"Thank you so much!" She said, wrapping her arms around him. "Beastboy? Beastboy!" It was now that she noticed he was bleeding. She rolled him onto his back and healed the wound on his stomach, then proceeded to clean up the blood. "Beastboy, please wake up! Please!" She was now on the verge of tears.

"H-hey." He sighed. "I'm here, don't cry." He said, wiping a few stray tears from her face.

"You're alive." She said, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She began crying. "I hate you." She sobbed.

"I love you, too, Raven." He said, gently kissing her cheek. She pulled back.

"How did you know?" She asked, the light fading from her eyes, once again revealing purple irises.

"Your eyes are still purple, and your hair has purple strands." He said. Thorne smiled a real, genuine smile. One that didn't have any bitter tones in it, it was purely happy. With this smile, her hair turned purple halfway down, the bottom remaining black, and her cloak turned navy blue.

"What just happened?" Beastboy asked.

"My demon is almost defeated, the only thing keeping her alive is Terra."

"Terra?" Beastboy asked, his voice thick with confusion.

"She drove me away, you were so excited she was back, and I–" Beastboy kissed her gently, silencing her.

"I was only excited because you never notice me, and she did." He said. Thorne/Raven gently whacked him in the back of his head.

"That's what I was trying to tell you when she came back! I was gonna tell you that I love you!" She said, half angry half exasperated. He smiled.

"Then why don't you take us back to the Titans so we can explain?" He asked. Just then, the door banged open and the Titans rushed in, staring in confusion.

"Never mind." He mumbled to her, she only smirked slightly.

"I bet you guys are wondering what this is all about…" She started.

Robin stepped forward. "Who are you?" He asked, giving her an appraising look that made her squirm.

"A friend… and an enemy." She responded, standing up. "I'm Raven, but I'm also Thorne." She said, and Robin put his hand near his Bo-Staff. "Wait! Can I explain?" She asked quickly, trying not to come off as hostile. He nodded, but was still scrutinizing her. "Thank you." She said, letting out a breath of relief.

**Everyone hates me don****'****t they? I****'****m sooo sorry, but my computer****'****s broken, so I****'****ve had to re-type** **all of my stories at my Gram****'****s house and its very hand because she lives with my great-aunt who I really don****'****t like. *holds out cookie* Forgive me? *puppy dog face***


End file.
